


Stupidface

by shortbreadholmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, late-night writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortbreadholmes/pseuds/shortbreadholmes





	Stupidface

Sometimes Castiel will try to count Dean's freckles. He'll sit up in bed, Dean's head in his lap, his lips gently forming each number. 

Dean tries not to laugh, but each night Cass' expression forces his face into a wide grin and he dissolves helplessly into mad giggles. Castiel loses his place on the hunters laughing face, and tries not to smile at Dean as he swats him.

"Stupidface" he murmurs. Dean laughs harder, burying his face in Castiel's stomach. 

Castiel tries to stay annoyed, but Deans soft laughter means Castiel can count again tomorrow, so he's not too unhappy.


End file.
